Chores
by WookieCookie
Summary: Prompto doesn't like chores -like the rest of us- and he doesn't like studying either so what's he to do when he has to do both of them in one day? Oh the torture! Wait...Noctis is coming over isn't he? Proctis Un-betaed


Prompto groaned when he spotted the chart on who had to do what chore in the house. Gah! Those losers how dare they leave him to do all the work while they go out and have fun? He did all the chores himself _last_ week and he would _not_ do it again this week!

_Ding~ Dong~_

The blond was at the door at the first note. Carelessly, without checking who it was first he opened the door greeting with a lazy tone "Yes is there something you ne-"

Then he realized who it was and he was nearly jumping with joy then, "Oh hey Noctis!" He greeted a _lot_more cheerfully. "Come in, come in!"

Noctis raised an eyebrow before walking in cautiously. The prince had come to have a study session with Prompto, and he knew that the blond was _never_ and I mean _ever _excited to study.

But as the two walked through the house to the living room the blond was _still _smiling and honestly it was creeping Noctis out. So he decided to confront his friend about it.

"Did something good happen?"

Prompto's smile only grew in size, "Yeah! You came over!"

Noctis stared at him like he was the biggest idiot in the entire world, "I came here to study with you…and you're…_happy?_" _Not that I'm complaining…I mean if he's happy at least I don't have to deal with his whining…_

The shotgun wielder halted and smiled sheepishly while scratching his head, "Actually…I sorta kinda forgot about that…"

_Figures._ Noctis thought, _He would never be excited about me coming over if he knew that was the reason. _"So, why are you jumping off the walls?"

Prompto grinned and wrapped his arm around Noctis' shoulder, "Hey Noctis, you're my best friend _forever _no matter what happens right?"

Noctis nodded, not sure why he was asking, "Of course, why else would I have put up with you all these years?"

"Well-…wait…hey! That wasn't nice!"

"Just saying."

"Anyways," Prompto said while pushing Noctis towards who-knows-where, "Can you stay and do some of the chores? I mean not all of them…just _most_ of them. I got a call from one of my friends saying that they need help and yeah…Well you can right?"

"I," Noctis started talking but Prompto already had his shoes on and was half in the house and halfway out.

"Thanks dude! I'll totally pay you back later!"

And the door closed, leaving Noctis alone in the house.

"I can't clean…"

The prince looked around until he found the list of chores that his lazy _friend_ had to do and sighed. "It can't be _that _hard right? I mean…even Prompto the, "idiot" knows how to do this! Now, where are the cleaning supplies…"

**xox**

Prompto arrived back at his apartment complex a good five hours later. **Five **hours. He figured that Noctis would be done with everything already –and maybe he was sleeping, since he never called or anything.

Cheerfully humming a random tune he reached into his pocket and got out his keys. After hearing a soft 'click' he opened the door and…

"What the heck! Noctis I know I told you to _clean _the place, but bubbles!" Prompto took a step into the house when his friend didn't answer, "Nocti- oh my god Gladiolus is going to kill me." He groaned when he felt water underneath his feet.

"Noctis are you alive?"

He ventured through the house pushing the bubbles out of his way, and listened for the source of where the water was coming from. The blond almost wanted to cry when he saw his shotgun floating in a puddle of water, "My baby…Noctis where are you!"

Finally, after a good five minutes the blond found the source underneath a foot of fluffy bubbles and water. Quickly, he unplugged the washing machine and bent down, trying to search for Noctis with his hands and feet.

"Noctis? Argh, don't tell me you died from this?" And even though he was in cold water, the blond was sweating; he was getting extremely worried.

"AAAH!" Prompto screamed when he felt something grab onto his thigh. "What th-pffft. There you are!"

Noctis pouted and glared at his friend, "Prompto you scream like a girl."

"Pssh, that's why you entered me into the talent contest last year and they all loved it!"

"…Right."

Prompto laughed, "And you my friend look like a fluffy snowman!"

Noctis blushed. He was unsure of how he looked right now; he couldn't find a mirror in all of the bubbles. He blushed even more when the other put his face up close to his and blew some bubbles off of his nose.

"You look cute," Prompto said, "And very kissable, but if we don't clean this up Gladiolus is going to hang me and make it look like I committed suicide. How in the world did you manage to do all of this though?"

Noctis glared, "It's your fault for leaving a _prince_ to do chores!"

"You saying you can't even _clean_? OW! Why'd you punch me for?"

Noctis smirked, "You deserved it."

Suddenly, they heard the door open and a loud shout, "_**PROMPTO!**_"

Prompto whimpered as Noctis cooed, "Oh don't worry Prompto, I'm sure it won't hurt that bad. And you deserve _that _too."

Lesson learned: Never put Noctis in charge of washing clothes ever again.

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**Let's just get this straight Wookie and I are different people. Haha. So please pay attention to how we sign our fics XD If you already knew sorry, I just keep having this feeling that people don't know. Dunno why…but yeah.**


End file.
